BIENVENIDA REALIDAD
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: La vida no es tan maravillosa como todo el mundo piensa, ¿Qué hará Tsuna cuando tenga que casarse con un hombre al que no ama y solo por conveniencia de su padre y más aun si dicho hombre ni siquiera le es de su agrado? Parejas: 18Fem27, 80Fem59, 6996, etc.


**ACLARACIONES: **

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen con únicos y exclusivos de Akira Amano, yo solamente aporto las ideas sin fines le lucro.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

1.- Sawada Tsunayoshi y otros personajes más (que luego diré quienes son) en este fic son chicas. Me tome la libertad de hacerlo para hacer la historia mas interesante (ya sabrán después por qué).

2.- en este fic, habrán varias parejas sin olvidar a las principales (**1827, 8059, 6996**, etc, etc) y OOC en ciertos momentos pero tratando de no perder la originalidad del trama.

3.- habrá Lemon, Lime, Violación, Comedia, Romance, Muerte de un personaje, Etc, Etc, Etc…

4.- ESTE FIC ES HETERO, YAOI Y YURI, así es, habrá un revoltijo de parejas de todo género y preferencias sexuales.

5.- Y finalmente, la principal y mas importante es que** estas (↑)** declaraciones solo saldrán en **ESTE **capi, en los demás solo subiré los capis y ya, sin aclaraciones a menos que sean necesarias.

***AHORA SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA***

**~*~ BIENVENIDA REALIDAD ~*~**

**Capitulo I: **_la vida no es un cuento de hadas_

Ella, podría ser una inútil, pero no una estúpida, sabia perfectamente en lo que se estaba comprometiendo, pero no por ello quería decir que estaba de acuerdo y menos con algo tan bizarro como lo era aquella situación.

Lo cierto era, que no tenía un motivo real para seguir con aquella ridiculez, pero, amaba mucho a su tutor como a un padre como para poder haberse negado, por lo que no se había permitido declinar al primer instante en el que le fue informada aquella decisión.

Por lo que estaba a solo unos cuantos minutos de casarse, con un sujeto cuyo carácter era peor que de los mil demonios, con aires de superioridad y que, para ser honesta, era tremendamente atractivo.

De carácter fuerte e intimidante, con unos ojos plata cuales puñales que mostraban una mirada dura y brutal que juraban muerte con solo provocarle, un hombre con una inmensa fortuna que la verdad no le interesaba y con una desesperante frase la cual repetía sin cansancio; "te morderé hasta la muerte"…

Ciertamente el hombre debía estar obsesionado con los animales pequeños, para que todo el tiempo estuvieses llamándole "Herbívora"… Era raro no lo negaba, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

Soltó un suspiro que bien el hombre a su lado pudo notarlo, por lo que le dedico una mirada agresiva mas sin embargo no le importo, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

El padre seguía en la ceremonia mirándolos de ves en cuando dedicándole miradas lamentables, como si este estuviese diciendo; "¿Qué demonios haces con este sujeto que parece un mafioso?" y caridad de Dios que el padre tenia razón, ¡Ese hombre era un lunático!.

El carraspeo que su casi esposo había dado, era una clara amenaza, por lo que el padre volvió a la biblia y ella a su mirada al suelo. Valla hombre tan problemático…

Pero había algo que aun no entendía…¿si él no sentía nada por ella, por que había aceptado casarse?.

Y el momento se había llegado…

─Hibari Kyoya, ¿acepta usted por esposa a Sawada Tsunayuki, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?─

─Acepto─

No hubo vacilación alguna en su respuesta y eso la asusto, haciendo que su corazón latiese de manera desembocada, la intensa mirada de él se cavó como dagas en sus perlas castañas, intimidándola.

─Sawada Tsunayuki, ¿Acepta por esposo a Hibari Kyoya, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?─

El padre le miro comprensivo, y ella tardo en contestar, recordando en ese instante como un flash la platica que había tenido con su tutor.

*+*+* FLASH BACK *+*+*

─¿Es necesario que lo haga?─ su voz se había escuchado en un susurro y sus ojos no pararon en derramar lagrimas.

─Fue **ese** el acuerdo Tsuna, no te puedes negar─ a pesar de que el hombre frente a ella se veía frio, sus ojos mostraban lo arrepentido que se encontraba.

El acuerdo había sido, casarse con un hombre que no amaba a cambio de estabilidad económica. Estabilidad que ahora a su padre le hacia falta después de haberse ido a la ruina.

Los estándares de las empresas de su padre había ido a la quiebra cuando los ejecutivos habían dado la noticia de que la mayoría de sus productos se encontraban en mal estado, eso había generado mala publicidad y por ende, el material ya no se vendía. ¿Y de quien había sido la culpa?, De su padre, por haber hecho caso a las malas ideas de su inversionista y vicepresidente, y solo por querer tener mas dinero a costa de un trabajo mal hecho.

Y lo que había sucedido después de eso, era algo que no conocía al respecto, solo que un mes después se encontraba en esa difícil situación…

Lo cierto era, que al estar ella casada con un magnate millonario de renombre mundial como lo era Hibari Kyoya, la mitad de sus viene prácticamente le pertenecían.

A pesar de que eso le favorecía de gran manera a su padre, a ella no, porque ella no se casaba por amor; A ella la** casaban** por ambición.

─No quiero hacerlo─ dijo y el hombre del sombrero pareció ignorarle.

─No es algo que puedas decidir, se hará y punto─ se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y sus ojos se conectaron ─hazlo por nosotros Tsuna, créeme que si por mi fuera, no estarías metida en este embrollo, pero lamentablemente y por mucho que halla discutido con tu padre, parece no cambiar de opinión─ soltó un bufido y cerro sus ojos juntando sus frentes ─Eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, no por nada fui tu tutor─ le miro con una sonrisa y se alejó de ella, inclinando su sombrero ocultando su mirada ─En todo caso, si algo malo te pasa, yo responderé un así arriesgue mi vida, ¿entiendes?─ y sin más, salió de la habitación dejándola perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y si, era cierto, si las empresas caían, habría miles de personas sin base económica y por ende sin trabajo…

*+*+* FIN FLASH BACK *+*+*

─¿Sawada Tsunayuki?─

Ante el llamado ella miro al padre encontrándose con un rostro preocupado, después mirando a la gente de alrededor quienes comenzaban a cuchichear, a sus amigos quienes la miraban ansiosos y listos para intervenir, a su padre quien le dedico una mirada desesperada e inquisitiva y finalmente a su casi esposo.

Fieras perlas plateadas se clavan en los suyos como dagas, prometiendo peligro si ella se negaba. Su cuerpo tembló y con una expresión nerviosa miro al padre.

─Yo…─ su voz tembló y en ese instante se sintió acorralada entre la espada y la pared.

¿Y ahora, Qué haría?...

Y antes de que se pudiese contestar ella misma, la puerta de la iglesia se había abierto repentinamente, alertando a los presentes y a ambos chicos frente al altar. El corazón de ella se desbocó cuando reconoció al hombre frente a ella.

─¡Detengan esta locura, tu no puedes casarte con él Tsuna!─

Y después de esa declaración el lugar quedo en un lúgubre silencio…

**Ok aquí el primer capitulo de esta loca idea que surgió en mi cabeza mientras veía Laura XD! La verdad es que no esperaba que esto hubiese salido, pero en fin estoy abierta a ideas n.n así que aporten, aporten! XD!  
ok los veo en el siguiente capitulo, a lo mejor y me tardo un poco pero es porque estoy algo ocupada, en fin espero les halla gustado, les comento que este fic tendrá muchas sorpresas n.n espérenla con el pasar de los cap's, de verdad no se arrepentirán!, bien grasas por su tiempo y que tengan un excelente día, o noche, o tarde XD!**


End file.
